We Love and We Share it!
by Kujyou SasoDei
Summary: Murasakibara tidaklah sepelit itu Kagami. Buktinya Dia membagikan semua makanan yang Dia punya untuk dimakan bersama bukan? Bahkan mengajari Kagami cara berbagi dan juga sebuah pelajaran khusus malam itu. /MurasakibaraXKagami/


**Disclaimer : Chara © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Story by Kujyou SasoDei**

 **.**

 **Coution!: OOC | AU | TYPO[S] | ShounenAI| MurasakibaraXKagami |Aneh | Rated M /wow**

 **Genre:**

 **ShonenAI, Romance**

 **.**

 **Summary:**

 **Murasakibara tidaklah sepelit itu. Buktinya Dia membagikan semua makanan yang Dia punya untuk dimakan bersama bahkan mengajari Kagami cara berbagi. /MuraKaga(Uke!). T mungkin** **dikit** **M.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **We Love and We Share it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam, 07.00 pm. Kediaman Kiseki no Sedai. Sebuah Apartemen yang besar dan khusus untuk didiami ke-7 pemuda terpopuler saat ini.

Apartemen terlihat kosong. Padahal biasanya rame. Mungkin saja saat ini semuanya tidak sedang berkumpul seperti biasanya, makanya terlihat sepi dan kosong. Kise, pemuda itu masih melaksanakan pekerjaan sampingannya sebagai model, Akashi dan Aomine mengurung diri di kamar masing masing, Midorima sedang pergi mencari lucky itemnya untuk besok, Kuroko? Entahlah. Dan Murasakibara, pemuda itu tengah mengacak-acak isi dapur bagai seekor kucing yang kelaparan di tengah malam.

Ketika semuanya sibuk dengan aktivitas masing masing, seorang pemuda yang telah diakui sebagai bagian dari Kiseki no Sedai. Kagami Taiga. Dia sedang duduk di sofa sembari menonton TV di ruang tengah ditemani oleh beberapa perbekalan makanan sebagai pelengkap. Walaupun di kamar telah disediakan fasilitas lengkap, namun Kagami memilih untuk menonton di ruang tengah. Yah, mencari suasana baru.

Tak terasa perbekalannya sudah habis. Tinggal sebutir permen. Hm, itu adalah permen keluaran terbaru. Sangat langka karena rasanya yang luar biasa, waw. Dan Kagami beruntung bisa mendapatkan 1 dari 100 permen yang diproduksi dalam edisi terbatas. Baiklah, sudah cukup basa-basinya, Kagami mulai membuka bungkus permen itu─

Grab!

Ditengah aktivitasnya, seseorang datang memeluk lehernya dari belakang.

"Kagachin~ kau menghabiskan makanannya" mirip pertanyaan tapi ini bukan pertanyaan. Dari embel-embel khas dan suara berat tersebut telah didefinisikan kalau orang itu adalah pemuda dengan rambut ungu, Murasakibara. Dia melemparkan sebuah pernyataan pada Kagami.

"Bicara apa kau? Tentu saja aku menghabiskan makanannya. Itukan punyaku!" Kagami berdecak sebal. Selain Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan aksi makan permennya Kagami juga tak bisa berkutik oleh Murasakibara yang jelas saja bertubuh lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya yang masih saja memeluk lehernya.

"Itu tidak baik. Setidaknya bagikan aku sedikit" Ujar pemuda itu sembari menopangkan dagunya pada bahu Kagami.

Samar samar pipi Kagami menampilkan garis garis merah "Mouuu...Sudah tidak ada lagi, semuanya sudah kuhabiskan tanpa sisa!" bohongnya.

"..Huuuh~? lalu itu apa?" Murasakibara menunjuk sebuah permen yang tadinya mau Kagami buka.

"Eh?" langsung saja Kagami menyembunyikan permen tersebut digenggamannya dengan erat. Berharap Murasakibara salah lihat. Yah, berusaha bagaimanapun, tetap saja sang maniak makan sudah melihatnya. Dan itu adalah permen, itu adalah makanan.

Akhirnya Murasakibara melepas pelukannya dan beralih duduk di samping Kagami yang masih mendekap erat permennya. Kalau dilihat lagi, meski dalam posisi duduk Murasakibara masih lebih tinggi dari Kagami.

"Berikan aku permen itu, Kagachin" pintanya dengan nada seperti biasa.

"Ha? Memberikannya?! Yang benar saja? Aku menolak!" tolak Kagami sambil membuang muka dan menjauhkan genggaman permen itu dari lirikan iris Violet Murasakibara "Bukannya kau punya banyak persediaan makanan di kamarmu? Permen juga pasti adakan? Kenapa harus minta punyaku sih?!" wow, penuh dengan tanda tanya dan seru. Sebegitunyakah Kagami enggan berbagi? Lucu sekali.

Selalu begini. Kalau keduanya bertemu. Murasakibara pasti hanya membuat Kagami marah, entah itu karena Murasakibara yang seenaknya saja mencolek adonan kue yang Kagami buat, Murasakibara yang sering meminta makanannya, Murasakibara yang selalu lapar dan selalu saja merengek pada Kagami untuk memasakan makanan untuknya. Nah, dari semua itu yang mana alasan yang membuat Kagami tidak kesal dan marah pada manusia ungu tersebut?

"Arara~ Kagachin, nanti kuberikan punyaku juga, kok" tawarnya. Cih dasar, Murasakibara tidak pintar merayu. Kagami tau itu hanyalah tipu daya.

"Sejak kapan kau bisa berbagi? Kalau iya, itu pasti hanya rumor!" sekali lagi Kagami menolak dan membuka bungkus permen dengan cepat supaya permen anggur blasteran chery tersebut bisa masuk dengan selamat dimulutnya kemudian menyimpannya di perut sehingga Murasakibara tidak bisa merebutnya lagi.

Hap. Eh, kok gak masuk? Mana permennya?

Kagami curiga. Ia menoleh ke arah pemuda di sampingnya. Ah, benar saja! Murasakibara tengah asyik mengemut permen di mulutnya.

"Huwaaa! Itukan permen langka dan tersedia hanya ada 100 butir lalu aku mendapat satu diantaranya dan sekarang kau yang memakannya! Itu benar-benar tidak adil!" marah Kagami sembari mendongakkan kepalanya agar Murasakibara mengerti jika Kagami benar benar frustasi sekarang.

"Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Teme! Tentu saja kembalikan!"

Jawaban itu membuat Murasakibara mendelik ke bawah, di mana Kagami tengah menatapnya penuh amarah "Huuum~ baiklah. Kagachin yang minta"

Pupil iris crimson Kagami mengecil. Matanya terbelalak terkejut.

Chuu~

Murasakibara menurunkan kepalanya dan menyambungkan bibirnya pada bibir Kagami. Murasakibara mendorong permen itu masuk dalam mulut Kagami. tak hanya itu, terlihat Murasakibara menikmati ciuman berbagi permen tersebut. Sang permen berulang kali bolak balik dari mulut satu yang ke satunya lagi, begitulah seterusnya sehingga permen tersebut telah habis. Keduanya nampak menyukai cara ini. meskipun Kagami malu untuk mengakui.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua berciuman, Kagami mendorong Murasakibara untuk melepas ciuman panas itu. Dia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain sambil menutupi bibirnya dengan punggung tangan. Pipi Kagami terlihat bersemu mesra setelah Murasakibara melumat habis permen beserta mulutnya.

"Kau kenapa? Bukannya permen itu sudah kubagi" tanya Murasakibara Innocent. "Kau yang minta dikembalikankan? Jangan salahkan Aku, Aku sudah berbuat padamu" tadinya mau dikembalikan terus udah, tapi entah kenapa Murasakibara tiba-tiba melanjutkan aksi berbaginya dengan mencium Kagami lebih dalam sampai-sampai lupa daratan untuk benafas.

Kagami berdecih dan menyapu sisa liquid yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

Murasakibara mengamatinya, perasaan apa ini? Murasakibara belum pernah merasakan ada makanan yang lebih enak dari yang barusan. Entah itu rasa permennya atau Kagami-nya? Yang jelas Murasakibara ingin merasakannya lagi.

Kagami undur diri ketika sadar Murasakibara sedang meliriknya. Dan heran ketika pemuda bersurai Ungu tersebut beranjak dari sampingnya.

"Apa yang akan Dia lakukakan? Kenapa Aku gugup sekali. Murasakibara sialan!" Batin Kagami gelisah dan khawatir.

Sepeninggalannya Murasakibara, Kagami meringkuk di sofa tersebut. Memutar ulang kejadian tersebut. Tiger tidak percaya ini. Semburat merah masih tersampir di sana. Kagami benar-benar malu sudah lengah hingga Ia mudah diserang. Ia merasa seperti Tiger yang lemah saja.

"Kagachin~"

Suara itu membuat Kagami terlonjak. Dan menatap horor Murasakibara yang kini kembali lagi. "Kau? Apalagi?!" teriak Kagami shock. Seolah olah Murasakibara datang untuk memotong motongnya dan menjadikan makanan. Tapi itu tentu saja tidak terjadi, karena Murasakibara tidaklah serakus itu, tenang saja. Paling paling akan lebih rakus daripada rakus lagi :3.

Terlihat Murasakibara membawa satu Maiubou, satu stik es krim batang, dan sekotak Pocky. Lalu duduk menghadap pemuda berisik tersebut "Kagachin. Sudah kuputuskan. Aku akan mengajarimu cara berbagi."

"Hah?"

"Jangan 'Hah' saja. Cepat persiapkan dirimu" ujar si lelaki ungu sembari membuka bungkus Maiubou.

"Kau saja yang mengajarkan dirimu sendiri cara berbagi yang benar!" Cicit Kagami kembali merona ketika mengingat saat saat Dia dan Murasakibara berbagi sebutir permen.

"Arara~ Ku rasa tidak ada yang salah dalam cara berbagi kita" Murasakibara menyeringai nakal "Ayo kita mulai"

"Oi!" pemuda bersurai merah gradasi hitam ini mencoba menolak ketika Murasakibara mengacungkan Maiubou yang telah dibuka, memaksa agar Kagami mau membuka mulutnya.

"Nee...Kalau kau tidak cepat, jangan salahkan aku jika aku yang mengabiskannya" ujar Murasakibara kemudian memasukan sisi Maiubou yang satunya lagi dalam mulutnya dan mulai memakannya perlahan.

Kagami hanya berdiam diri menanti kedatangan Murasakibara yang semakin dekat saja jaraknya. Bersamaan dengan itu Murasakibara telah menghabiskan semua Maiubounya kini yang tersisa hanya di dalam mulut Kagami.

Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apa Murasakibara akan berakhir mencium Kagami lagi? Baiklah jantung Kagami mendadak disko. Dia pun menutup mata Crimsonnya.

Cress

Murasakibara mematahkan Maiubounya sebatas bibir Kagami. hal itu membuat Kagami perlahan membuka matanya, mengintip apa yang terjadi? Oh untunglah.

Yang dilihatnya, di sana Murasakibara tengah mengunyah-ngunyah Maiubou seraya bersiap membuka kotak makanan selanjutnya, Pocky. Oii oii oi! Selanjutnya apalagi?!

"Kali ini apa? Kau, bisakan berhenti bertindak gila?!" setelah memakan sisa Maiubou yang ada di mulutnya pemuda yang menyandang posisi power forward tersebut mengajukan protes pada sang center.

"Aa, Kagachin akhirnya memakanya maiubounya juga" sembari asyik membuka makanan, Murasakibara sempat sempatnya mengoreksi kegiatan lelaki alis bercabang dua di sebelahnya membuat Kagami menutup mulut dengan sedikit rasa malu.

"Kau gila! Berhenti bertindak seperti itu!" sekali lagi Kagami protes padanya.

"...ng, aku tidak bertindak gila." Murasakibara menoleh ke Kagami "Bukannya sudah kubilang. Aku sedang mengajarimu cara berbagi~"

Sekali lagi, seorang Kagami blushing berat. 'Tapi kenapa harus dengan cara begini?' Runtuk Kagami

Clum

Murasakibara tanpa izin memasukan sebatang pocky pada dua belah bibir Kagami. apa boleh buat, Kagami tidak bisa melawan karena Murasakibara telah melakukannya dengan yaah..dengan paksa.

Kagami mendongak ketika sebatang pocky itu telah tersambung dengan Murasakibara. Tapi, kali ini Kagami terlihat memakan sisi bagiannya.

"Baiklah Murasakibara, akan ku ladeni kau" sebuah balas dendam yang begitu besar pun terpikir oleh Kagami. ya kali ini Dia berniat untuk yang berperan sebagai pemangsa bukan yang dimangsa.

Dan...

Nah, tibalah di mana sebentar lagi bibir mereka akan bertemu. Di titik tengah

"Ayo maju, kau kuhabisi kali ini" sepanjang gigitan makanan Kagami terus bergumam dalam hatinya.

Akan tetapi─

Crack!

Tengah-tengah batang pocky tersebut patah memisahkan mereka berdua dan menggagalkan keinginan Murasakibara untuk melumat habis Kagami kali ini. yang sebenarnya Kagami juga berpikir seperti itu pula.

"Ara? Patah?" kata Murasaki sembari lihat sisi pocky yang di bibirnya.

"Itu salahmu! kau kan lebih tinggi dari aku jelas saja aku lelah terus-terusan mendongak!" komplain Kagami. hm, dipikir benar juga, tinggi badan mereka-kan beda jelas saja itu membuat pocky-nya patah karena Kagami lelah mendongak. Murasakibara-pun turun dan duduk melantai di samping sofa di mana ada Kagami duduk di situ.

"Oi, mau apa kau?" tanyanya setelah melihat Murasakibara duduk di lantai tetapi masih menghadapnya.

Murasakibara mengeluarkan sebatang pocky lagi "Dengan begini, Kagachin tidak cape lagikan mendongak?" Murasaki berusaha menjajarkan tingginya dengan Kagami makanya Dia memilih duduk melantai.

Kembali lagi, Murasakibara sudah menyambungkan batang stik pocky-nya. Keduanya mulai memakan sisi masing-masing. Dan sampailah pada ujungnya...

Murasakibara melahap makanannya bersamaan dengan Ia melumat kembali bibir kenyal Kagami.

"Mhh~" disela-sela ciuman tersebut, keluarlah desahan Kagami yang mulai membalas. Seperti janjinya, Dia ingin di posisi pemangsa. Namun selalu gagal karena lelaki yang menjadi lawannya lah yang pantas untuk itu.

Lidah mereka saling beradu, tapi Murasakibara merasa ini bukan saat yang tepat. Sekarang Murasakibara yang melepas ciuman itu. Terlihat wajah Kagami penuh dengan semburat merah, di sudut bibir mengalir liquid bening yang telah tercampur dengan liquid Murasakibara, pandangan sayu mata Kagami itu membuat Murasakibara terasa tersengat listrik ribuan volt besarnya. Sesuatunya hampir bangkit dengan sempurna- YKWIM

Hahaha~ ini dimulai...~

Yang terakhir. Es krim. Karena terlalu lama es krim itupun meleleh, tak semuanya, masih ada yang utuh. Dengan itu Murasakibara langsung memasukan es krim tersebut ke dalam mulut Kagami yang sudah siap. Yah, siap. Sepertinya Kagami terbawa arus permainan yang Murasakibara mainkan. Ternyata Dia telah melupakan misi balas dendamnya kala itu juga.

Kagami pasrah ketika es krim tersebut masuk dalam mulutnya. Di maju mundurkan sehingga membuat sekitar mulut Kagami belepotan dengan sisa-sisa yang meleleh tak hanya di sekitar mulut perlahan lelehan es krim tersebut turun hingga menuju dagu turun lagi ke leher dan terus turun sampai ke bawah.

"Mhh~ mm.." desah Kagami, selain sensasi dingin eskrim yang ia rasakan. lelehan es krim yang mengalir dalam bajunya sudah sampai di dada juga membuat sensasi dingin yang menggelitik di sana.

Murasakibara terus menerus memaju mundurkan Es krim itu. Ah, Ia jadi membayangkan jika es krim itu adalah 'mliknya'. Es krimnya sudah habis "Sekarang giliranku yang makan es krimnya Kagachin" katanya langsung menindih Kagami di sofa. Murasakibara menciumi bibir yang penuh es-krim itu sampai bersih. Tangannya tak tinggal diam, ia menyelinap meraba perut datar pemuda itu dan naik sedikit sampai ia bertemu sebuah tonjolan yang membuat Kagami melenguh.

"Nghh~ "

Murasakibara memainkan nipple itu sesuka hatinya. Setelah puas membersihkan mulut penuh es krim itu, Murasakibara turun mengikuti jejak mengalirnya eskrim.

Ia berhenti sebentar di leher jenjang tersebut, menjilat-jilatinya seperti batang es krim dan tiba di suatu titik Ia menggigitnya layaknya saat Ia menggingit Maiubou.

"Ann~ " membuat Kagami mendesah pasrah.

Lalu menyapunya kembali dengan lidahnya untuk meringankan rasa sakit. Kaki Murasakibara berada di antara kedua kaki Kagami. Dengan ini Ia menggesekkan kaki nya pada selangkangan itu. Gila! Ini membuat Kagami hampir gila. Murasakibara akan memakannya hidup-hidup sekarang.

Tiba-tiba Murasakibara menghentikan kegiatannya membuat Kagami cemberut. Murasakibara tersenyum tipis dibuatnya "Ini bukan tempat yang tepat, Kagachin." Ujarnya lalu bangkit dan menggendong Kagami menuju sebuah kamar. Kamarnya Kagami, alasannya karena kamar Kagami lebih dekat dibanding kamar Murasakibara. Lagipula mereka tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi.

Murasakibara merebahkan tubuh Kagami dan langsung naik ke atasnya. "Nee~ Kagachin. Aku tidak sepelit yang kau bayangkankan?" tanyanya "Yang tadi adalah pelajaran cara berbagi makanan. Tapi kali ini adalah pelajaran berbagi yang khusus ku ajarkan pada Kagachin. Maka perhatikan dan nikmatilah"

Mendengarnya Kagami tentu saja merasa malu, semburat merah menghiasi pipi imutnya dengan mata yang seolah tak mau peduli pada perkataan seseorang yang berada di atasnya.

.

.

.

Pagi ini semuanya berkumpul di meja makan. Tak ada yang bicara. Termasuk Kise yang biasanya banyak bicara.

"Sebelum ini aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu" Akashi membuka pembicaraan. "Langsung saja pada initinya. Siapa salah satu dari kalian yang memperkosa Taiga tadi malam?" wah, Akashi cemburu!

Semua Kiseki no Sedai terkejut. Ternyata Akashi benar benar menanyakannya terus terang. Kagami yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan hanya menutup mulut.

Terlebihnya Kise. Model tampan itu shock ketika mendengar calon uke-nya telah diperkosa. "Ha? Kagamicchi diperkosa, Siapa pelakunya?! ssu"

"Huh, sudah pasti Dia, nanodayo" Midorima melirik seseorang.

"Sudah tentu pelakunya adalah Murasakibara! Yakan? Kau kan yang melakukannya, bocah Titan?!" koar Aomine penuh amarah seraya menunjuk-nunjuk pemuda bersurai Ungu. Yang ini juga tersulut api kemarahan.

"Atsushi" panggil sang kapten datar.

"Hmm... aku hanya mengajarinya supaya bisa berbagi. Dan itu tidak lebih hanya sekedar pelajaran tambahan untuknya. Dan ya aku akan katakan bahwa rasa Kagachin itu ternyata lebih enak lho dibanding makanan jenis apapun yang pernah kumakan. Aku ingin lagi" Murasakibara berkata terus terang bersama dengan lirikan menggoda ke arah Kagami.

Mendengar hal itu, tak heranlah jika membuat semuanya jadi tergiur untuk mencicipi bagaimana rasa yang disebut rasa Kagami itu... kalau begini, sepertinya bukan hanya Murasakibara saja yang akan mengajarinya cara berbagi...Kami-samaaaaa Kagami bersumpah akan membalas dendam sedendam dendamnya pada Murasakibara yang telah memicu hal ini terjadi!

.

.

END

Ohayou/Konnichiwa/Konbawa minna! Nah, kali ini Kaje bikin fic MuraKaga~ BTW We Want Kagami masih dalam proses. Gomenne.. author tidak bermaksud membuat para Readers menunggu lama. Tapi iya bakal lanjut kok, tenang aja meskipun sudah berlamalamalamanya itu gadilanjut tetep lanjut XD. Dan kalau ada kesalahan dalam fic ini atau masukan, bisa di kirimkan lewat kotak 'review' dibawah ini ya ^^

Arigatou sudah membaca fic ini~^^.


End file.
